Silent L
Here is my 46th fan fiction. The Loud sisters were sitting in the living room, and were getting ready to watch TV. “Who's turn is it to pick something for us to watch tonight?” asked Leni. -”It's Lincoln's turn,” said Lori. -”Speaking of which, where is Lincoln?” asked Luan. -”Good question!” said Lisa. “I don't recall seeing him all day.” -”Okay, since he's not here, then who's after him?” asked Lynn. -”After him, it's Lana,” said Lori. -”Cool!” said Lana, as she turned on the TV, to a cartoon channel. Meanwhile, Lincoln was at the library, reading Ace Savvy comics. “As you can see, I've found a solution to reading in peace,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “I know it's my turn to pick what me and my sisters are watching on TV tonight, but lately, I've been valuing my me time. Later that night, he came back home, and his sisters were all sitting there, watching TV. “He Linky, where have you been?” asked Leni. -”I was at the library,” said Lincoln. -”But it was your turn to pick what we watched on TV tonight,” said Lola. -”I got some new comics today, and by the time I realized that, I was already knee deep into my comic reading,” said Lincoln. “Besides, I'm sure you guys had fun with someone else choosing what to watch. Anyway, I'm gonna head to my room. Goodnight guys.” With that, Lincoln went up to his room, and the sisters sat there, wondering why he didn't want to watch TV with them. “Has anyone noticed that Lincoln hasn't been hanging out with us as much lately?” asked Lola. -”It seems like he's becoming as quiet as I am,” said Lucy. -”I wonder what's up?” said Luna. -”He doesn't seem upset or anything, but why would he just be so quiet all of a sudden?” said Leni. -”Poo-Poo!” said Lily. Meanwhile, Lincoln was getting out of the bathroom, and headed into his room. He turned on his laptop, and sat on his bed watching internet videos, until he went to sleep. The next morning he woke up, got dressed, and headed downstairs for breakfast. “Looks like I'm the first one up,” said Lincoln, as he made himself some waffles, eggs, bacon, and toast. He poured some juice into a glass, and quietly ate his breakfast. Later, the sisters came downstairs, and made themselves breakfast. “Where's Lincoln?” asked Leni. -”It looks like he's been here already,” said Luan, as she noticed his clean dish, glass, and silverware. -”I'm starting to get worried,” said Luna. “This is the third time this week, that Lincoln has breakfast alone, and leaves before we come in.” -”Do you think he's upset with us?” asked Leni. -”We haven't done anything to him, so why would he be?” said Lori. Meanwhile, Lincoln was at Gus' Games n Grub, and was having fun playing video games. “Now I know why Lucy prefers to keep to herself, and not really talk that much,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. He spent the rest of the day having fun, but his sisters were worried as to why Lincoln was being so quiet, and not really associating with them lately. -”I hope Linky's not mad at us,” said Leni, who was very worried. -”Same here!” said Lola. -”Hey guys, he's coming back,” said Luan, as she noticed Lincoln walking back home. -”I had fun today,” said Lincoln, as he got out his house key, and opened the front door. “Hey guys!” said Lincoln, as he saw all of his sisters standing there. -”Hey Lincoln!” said his sisters. -”Where did you go?” asked Lola. -”I was at Gus' Games n Grub,” said Lincoln. “I was having fun playing video games, and I had dinner there. Anyway, I'm feeling tired, so goodnight guys,” said Lincoln, as he went upstairs. -”He seemed okay, but I wonder why he's spending so much time by himself,” said Luna. -”If he was upset with us, then he wouldn't want to speak to us, so it doesn't look like he's upset with us,” said Lana. -”It's possible he could be hiding it, so we wont think he is” said Lori. -”It's possible, but I don't want to start suspecting him of anything,” said Luna. -”Me neither!” said the sisters, sans Lori. -”You're right!” said Lori. “The last thing we want is to make it look like we're paranoid.” Later that evening, Lincoln was sitting in his room drawing, and he heard a knock on his door. “Come in!” said Lincoln. -”Hey Linky!” said Leni, as she came in, wearing her PJs. -”Hey Leni!” said Lincoln. “What brings you here?” -”I just wanted to say hi,” said Leni. -”Cool!” said Lincoln. “What do you think?” asked Lincoln, as he showed Leni his drawing. -”It looks nice,” said Leni. “I didn't know you can draw the characters from Tony the Turtles so well.” -”It's for an art contest, to win an animation cel from the original cartoons,” said Lincoln. -”An animation what?” asked Leni. -”It's what they used to use for making cartoons,” said Lincoln. -”I hope you win Linky,” said Leni. -”Thanks Leni!” said Lincoln. -”Goodnight!” said Leni, as she went back to her room. -”How did it go?” asked Lori. -”He seemed perfectly okay,” said Leni, as she sat on their bed looking concerned, while Lori was starting to look annoyed. -”He better have a good reason for giving us the silent treatment,” said Lori, as she went to sleep. The following morning, the sisters went downstairs, only to find that once again, Lincoln had eaten breakfast before them, and that he wasn't home. “He doesn't seem like he's upset, but I'm still concerned,” said Luna. -”We all are,” said Lori. Later, Lincoln came back home, and went to sit down on the couch. “That was a nice walk,” said Lincoln, as he took out his smartphone, and attached the headphones, as he watched internet videos. -”Hey bro!” said Luna, as she approached him. -”Hey Luna!” said Lincoln. “Whats up?” -”I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, Leni, and Luan to Burpin Burger?” said Luna. -”Sure!” said Lincoln, as the four of them went into Vanzilla, and Leni drove them to the Burpin Burger. Later that afternoon, they arrived back at the house, and the siblings came inside the house. “That was delicious,” said Luan. -”Yous aid it,” said Lincoln. “Thanks for inviting me.” -”No prob little bro,” said Luna. -”We're always happy to spend time with our brother,” said Luan. -”Thanks!” said Lincoln, as he went up to his room. -”How did it go?” asked Lana. -”He was pretty quiet the whole time,” said Luna. “He talked to us normally, but he didn't talk much.” -”You're usually pretty quiet,” said Lynn, as she turned to Lucy. “Could you tell if he was hiding something?” -”He seems like his normal self,” said Lucy, “but I can't say why he's been less sociable with us lately.” -”I know we don't want him to think we're being paranoid, but I'm worried,” said Luna. ”It just seems so strange that he would all of a sudden be less sociable with us, without some kind of reason.” -”You're right!” said Lori. “We need to get to the bottom of this, and see why exactly he's not talking to us.” -”Lori!” said Leni. -”I honestly think we should ask him if we did something to upset him,” said Lola. “If we did, then we need to know, so we can make up with him.” -”I agree!” said Lucy. -”So do I!” said the the rest of the sisters, sans Lori, who was more frustrated, than concerned, as they all went up to Lincoln's room.. -”Take that!” said Lincoln, as he was playing his handheld game. “Alright! I got a new high score.” -”Hey Linky, can we please talk?” asked Leni, from outside his door. -”Sure!” said Lincoln, as all of his sisters walked into his room. “Is something wrong guys?” asked Lincoln. -”We were wondering if everything's alright,” said Luna. -”Why wouldn't it be?” asked Lincoln. -”We've noticed lately, that you've been very quiet,” said Lola. -”You always get up before everyone, and eat breakfast by yourself,” said Lana. -”No to mention you leave before any of us show up,” said Lucy. -”You hardly spend time with us anymore, and you're always so quiet,” said Lori. “So what's the deal Lincoln?” said Lori, as she was getting upset. “What's with the silent treatment? Do you think you're too cool fir us, that you can't share your problems?” -”Lori!” yelled the rest of the sisters. -”Are you mad at us?” asked Leni. -”No, of course not,” said Lincoln. -”Then, how come you've become less sociable?” asked Lisa. -”Lately, I've started liking the idea of just keeping to yourself,” said Lincoln. “I've really been valuing my privacy, and I feel that by keeping to myself, that means no trouble.” -”I see!” said Lisa. “You've become an introvert.” -”Is that a bad thing?” asked Leni. -”It simply means that our brother has just become more quiet, and that he doesn't socialize very much,” said Lisa. -”That's right!” said Lincoln. -”What brought this up little bro?” asked Luna. -”When I started spending more time to myself, I just liked it, and I saw the appeal of being more introverted,” said Lincoln. “I think it's been pretty good, since I can't remember the last time I argued with any of you,” -”That's true!” said Lola. -”If you're happier being more quiet, then I guess we should just respect that,” said Luna. -”If that's what you wish to do, then that's fine with us,” said Luan, as the rest of the sisters all nodded. -”Welcome to my world,” said Lucy. -”Cool!” said Lincoln, as they left his room. Later that evening, the sisters were all sitting in their rooms, as they thought about their conversation with Lincoln. “At least we know that Lincoln's not mad at us,” said Lynn, as she spoke to Lucy. “It wont be the same not having our normal sociable brother, though.” -”I agree!” said Lola, as she came into their room. “We're having a sister meeting in Lori and Leni's room.” -”We'll be there in a sec,” said Lynn, as she and Lucy went to the meeting. They all gathered in Lori and Leni's room, and Lori got down to business. “We now know that our brother's not upset with us, but I still feel uncomfortable with Lincoln not being as sociable with us.” -”The fact that he would always spend time with us, is always what made living in this house so great,” said Lana. -”You can say that again,” said Luan. -”I know it wont be the same, if he were to be an introvert, but if this is what our bro wants, then we need to respect his decision,” said Luna. -”I agree!” said Leni. “I'll miss Linky being more sociable, but we can't tell him what he should do.” -”They're right Lori,” said Lola. -”Yup!” said the sisters, sans Lori. -”We have to respect his decision, but I'll miss having the more cheerful, and sociable Lincoln,” said Leni -”We all will,” said Luna. -”Meeting adjourned!” said Lori, as she used her slipper as a gavel. They all went back to their rooms, and they went to sleep. The following morning, the sisters all awoke to find Lincoln eating his breakfast. “Good morning!” said Lincoln. -”Good morning!” said the sisters. -”Would you like to go to the comic book store?” asked Leni. -”No thanks!” said Lincoln. “I went there two days ago, and I have everything I want at the moment.” -”Would you like to jam in the garage?” asked Luna. -”Sorry Luna, but I'm not in the mood for loud music right now.” After breakfast, I'm going for my morning walk,” said Lincoln, as he sat their eating his breakfast, as the sisters sat their saddened, that Lincoln wasn't in the mood to do anything with them. “Well, I'll see you guys later,” said Lincoln, as he went out the front door. -”Later Linky!” said Leni, as she was starting to feel sad. -”If he thinks he's too good to talk to us, than that's fine,” said Lori, as she walked away frustrated. -”Yeah, that's going to make Lincoln want to be more sociable with us,” said Lola, as the rest of the sisters agreed with her. Meanwhile, Lincoln was at the movies, and was getting some snacks from the concession stand. “Thank you!” said Lincoln, as he paid the teenager. He went into the theater, and sat down to watch the movie. “It's awesome that they're doing a Pixar marathon,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. Later that afternoon, Lincoln went back home, and as he walked in, the sisters were all sitting in the living room. “Hey Lincoln!” said Luan. -”Hey guys!” said Lincoln. -”How was your day?” asked Luna. -”It was cool, thank you for asking,” said Lincoln, as he went up to his room. -”I know we said we should respect his decision, but I miss Lincoln more sociable with us,” said Lola. -”It just wont be the same around here, if he keeps to himself, and doesn't talk to us that much,” said Lana. -”If he thinks he's too good for us, then I don't care,” said Lori, as she put her headphones on. -”I think she misses the old Lincoln as much as we, but she just doesn't want to admit it,” said Lynn, as the rest of the sisters agreed. Later that evening, Lincoln was watching a movie on his laptop. “I remember when I saw this movie for the first time,” said Lincoln. “I remember how me, Luna, Leni, Luan, and Lola sang the songs, and Lori got annoyed by it.” He was remembering some fun memories he had with his sisters, and was starting to think about how he hadn't been socializing with them lately. “The more I think about it, it's cool to have some quiet time, but when I have too much of it, and I'm not spending much time with y sisters, it just feels empty,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. Later that evening the sisters were all in their PJs, watching TV, when Lincoln came downstairs. “Hey Lincoln!” said Lola. -”Hey guys!” said Lincoln. “I've been thinking, and while I have been enjoying just keeping to myself, and having some quiet time, it has felt empty not talking to you guys as much. So I've been thinking, maybe I'll balance out having some quiet time, and spending time with you guys.” -”Really?” said the sisters. -”Yup!” said Lincoln. -”That's cool little bro,” said Luna. “We've really missed having you around with us.” -”It just wasn't the same without our cheery, sociable brother,” said Lola. -”Don't worry Linky,” said Leni. “We promise to respect your privacy. Whenever you want to spend some time to yourself, we wont get in the way.” -”Awesome!” said Lincoln. “So, does anyone want to watch something together?” -”Of course we do,” said the sisters. -”We'll watch anything you want,” said Luna. -”How about Aladdin?” said Lincoln. “Remember how we used to always sing the songs together?” -”Yup!” said the sisters. -”We used to have such a fun time singing those songs together,” said Luna, as Lincoln popped the DVD into the Blu-ray player. -”It's so nice to have our sociable Lincoln again,” said Luan. -”Yeah, it's nice,” said Lori, in an unenthusiastic way. -”Don't mind her,” said Leni. “She missed you talking to us, just as much as we did.” -”Okay, well let's have some sibling bonding,” said Lincoln, as they all sat down to watch the movie together. The End Trivia * This is the third in my series of summer Loud House stories, along with "Louds Down Under" and "Sports Dilemma". * AndrewBrauer gave me the idea of Lori getting frustrated, believing that Lincoln was giving them the silent treatment, and while I originally didn't have that, I added it in, due to how I thought it would be more interesting to see the sisters being effected by Lincoln being more of an introvert in different ways. * This story came from a thought I had, where what if Lincoln was more of an introvert, and due to others enthusiasm for it, I decided to write it. * This story is a little autobiographical on my part, due to how this is how I am. I keep a small circle of friends, I don't open up to a lot of people, and spend more time doing things myself during my spare time. Category:Episodes